Following
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Someone is following Jarod. Who is it and what do they want?
1. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Following.

By: 24

She watched him from afar. She was fascinated by him and had followed him to this latest town. She only knew his name and that was all. She didn't know his last name, or anything about him, but hopefully she would. When she first caught sight of him she had done some research on him. There were news articles on a man named Jarod who went from place to place helping people, but that was all. The last place that he was in he had barely gotten away from those who hunted him. How she knew he was being hunted? It was because sometimes when she was watching him he would look over his shoulder and sometimes when someone in a car would stop fast he would turn around and he would tense. She also saw the last escape.

She followed him to his latest lair and saw him look down to see what she had left for him. She saw him look around, but she was too well hidden for him to find her.

Jarod walked down the street and was going to his lair when he looked down and saw another red rose. Who was sending these roses? He picked up the rose and then looked around, but he didn't see anyone. This was the third red rose he had gotten and it was getting a little frightening that he had a stalker. He shut the door and locked it and made sure that every window was locked. He didn't like this at all.

He picked up his cell phone and called a familiar number.

"This is Sydney."

"I found another one."

"Another red rose?"

"Yes. This is the third one. Why would someone do this?"

"Jarod, you should come home. We could protect you here."

"Sydney, we've been through this before. The Centre is not my home and it never will be."

"At least we could protect you."

"No. I am not going back to the Centre."

"Just be careful. You don't know who is doing this, or why."

"I will be."

He hung up the phone and stared out the window. It wasn't enough that The Centre was hunting him, now he had a stalker. How in the world was this person finding him? Who was this person? Why me? He had checked the mirror whenever he was going to his latest destination and found nothing. He had checked the car and there still was nothing. No bugs and no tracking devices. He turned off the lights and made his way to his bedroom. He hoped that he would get good nights sleep because tomorrow was a busy day.

TBC


	2. Inside

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Following

Inside

By: 24

He walked up to his lair, unlocked the door and opened it. Suddenly he knew that someone had been in his lair and he didn't have to wonder who it was. Inside the lair was a red rose on the table. He didn't like it when whoever was doing this left a red rose on his doorstep now put one in the house. This was too creepy he thought. He saw that his silver Halibatron was out and opened and there was a disk in it. Whoever it was accessed the DSA player. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed a familiar phone number.

"This is Sydney."

"I found another one and this one was inside my latest lair. The Halibatron was opened and a DSA was in it."

"They got inside the lair?"

"Yes. I don't like this Sydney. It was bad enough that whoever did this put a red rose on the porch, but this is entirely different. Whoever this is got inside the lair."

"Jarod, you know what you should do."

"What? Go back? No, I'm not that scared. I'm not going back there again."

"But whoever this was got inside your lair. This is not good at all. "

"I know Sydney, but I'm still not going back."

She watched as he exited the house and drive away. She then stepped out of her hiding place and walked to the house. She got her tools out and walked into the house closing the door.

She looked around. On the table was his computer, pez dispensers, twinkies and three pictures. She picked up the pez dispenser and popped a candy in her mouth then put it down. She looked at the pictures and looked at them then put them down. She wondered who they were and why he had them on the table. She then went into his room and found what looked like a silver briefcase. She picked it up and watched the disks that were in it. She saw when he was younger and asked where his mom and dad were, when they stopped his heart and when they shot Kenny. She couldn't believe what kind of life he had lived. She left the briefcase open with a disk in then left a red rose on the table.

TBC


	3. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thank you Sammie and Gemini-M for reviewing my story.

Following

Miss Parker

By: 24

Miss Parker was walking towards Sydney's office when she heard Sydney talking to some one. She heard only the last part of it.

"Jarod, you know what you should do."

Why is he talking to Jarod? He should be trying to get him to come home not talking to him. She thought. Then she heard what else he said.

"But whoever this was got inside your lair. This is not good at all. "

What was happening? Was Jarod in trouble? Was he hurt?

She heard Sydney hang up and then she walked in.

"What's happening? Is Jarod in trouble?"

"This doesn't concern you."

"I heard you talking to Jarod. Jarod is my business. Whatever's happening to Jarod is my business, so tell me what's going on."

"Or what?"

"Or I might have to kill you."

"You won't kill me Miss Parker."

"No, but if I tell Daddy then he might."

"Like I said before you can't kill someone who's already dead."

"Just tell me Sydney. I'm worried."

"For the last couple of months Jarod has had a stalker. Whoever this is keeps on leaving red a rose on his doorstep whenever he went to a new lair. Today was the first day that the person who is doing this came inside the lair."

"Did you tell him that we can protect him here?"

"He said that he's not coming back. That he's not that scared."

TBC


	4. Another Rose

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Following

Another Rose

Part 4

By: 24

He walked into the lair after a hard day of work and plopped down into the chair by the table. He not only had a pretend to solve, but also who was stalking him. He didn't like this at all. Whoever this was had gotten into his lair and left a red rose. He booted up his computer and checked to see if there was any mail, but it was empty. After that he checked to see if there was anymore inside the Centre that he needed to know about. Finding nothing he checked to see if there was anything else to know about his latest pretend.

After that he made himself something to eat and then turned on the T.V. to see what was on and then after that he cleaned up his plate and went to bed. When he awoke the next day a rose was next to the table. He froze and picked it up. Whoever this was had not only gotten in the house, but also gotten in while he was sleeping. This wasn't good at all. He went into the living room and picked up his cell phone. He hesitated to call Sydney, but he knew that he should.

"This is Sydney."

"I found another one by my bed while I was sleeping."

"Jarod, this isn't good at all. Whoever did this not only got into your lair in the daytime, but now they got in at night."

"I know Sydney, but I'm still not scared enough to go back there."

"Just be careful Jarod."

"I will."

He hung up the phone and sat there thinking of who had broken in last night.

Sydney hung up the phone and stared out in space. He was really worried for his protégé and wanted him to come home to be safe, but he knew that Jarod would never come back here. Even if it was to be safe. They would never let him go once this was over and Sydney knew it and so did Jarod. He was deep in thought that he didn't even hear Miss Parker enter his office.

"Sydney. Are you okay? Is Jarod okay?"

"Whoever is stalking Jarod now broke into his house while he was sleeping. They left a red rose on this nightstand last night."

"This isn't good Sydney. What happens if whoever doing this kills him? He's no use to me dead."

"I don't think that, that will happen. He's not going to come back here just because he can be safe. He knows that once the Centre has him that they will never let him go and he's willing to stay out there even if someone's stalking him."

"I hope that he's safe Sydney."

"Me too, Miss Parker. Me too.

TBC


	5. Questions Answered

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Thank you once again Gemini-M and Sammie for reviewing my story.

Following

Question Answered

By: 24

Jarod unlocked the door dreading going inside, but he had to go in. He opened it and looked around. There was nothing amiss and so he closed and locked the door behind him. This pretend was almost over and for that he was glad. He checked his mail and then sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. to watch some news.

"This just in. They are still looking for Grace Richards. As you know she is known as the Red Rose Stalker. She picks a victim and then leaves the person a red rose. She has also been known to break into houses and leaves a red rose as her calling card. If you see this woman please call the police as soon as you can. Remember don't go after her alone. She may become dangerous. "

There was a color photo of a woman who has blonde hair and blue eyes.

This was the woman who was sending him roses and stalking him, but why did she pick him? It wasn't like he stayed in one place. He didn't want to call the police because there were too many questions. So he decided to stay a little while after his pretend to catch Grace. He would be the bait and hopefully he would be able to catch her.

A couple of days after he had finally finished his pretend. He watched the police drag the man away and put him in the squad car and drive away. He then turned to the sidewalk and walk to his own car. He got in and drove to his lair.

The next day was when it happened. He was lying down on the bed not asleep, but pretending to be when he heard a noise. He waited patiently, as the footsteps got closer and closer. When she got close enough to touch his face he reached out and grabbed her. He quickly subdued her and tied her up. He turned on the lights and saw Grace looking at him.

"How could you do this?"

"Do what? You were the one who was stalking me." He paused then asked a question. "Why did you pick me?"

"Because I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

He put tape on her mouth and then called the police, while that was done he tied her to the chair and then left. He drove a little ways away and watched as the police went in and grabbed her and took her away in the car.

It was done and for that he was glad. He picked up the cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is Sydney."

"It's over. She's in custody."

"You found who was doing this?"

"Yes and she's in police custody."

"Who was it?"

"Her name is Grace Richards and she was called the red rose stalker. I'm glad that it's over Sydney."

"Me too Jarod. I'm glad you're safe." He hung up the phone and turned to Miss Parker.

"It's over Miss Parker. He caught the woman who was after him."

"I'm glad Sydney now we can concentrate on catching him."

She walked out of the office and back to hers. She sat behind the desk and sighed. She was glad that Jarod was okay and the woman who did this to him is behind bars.

The End


End file.
